


If you call me ,You will know me, If you call me I'll be there- If you call me, You will find me, If you call me I'll be there

by sal_paradise



Series: Soft and Tender Gabriel Lorca aka  Fuck you Disco Writers [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Kat is the best friend anyone could ask for, M/M, Making Out, Photography, Poetry, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tylorca, theyre both dirty hipsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: for Kat- CornwellA modern  day  AUIn which Ash likes to explore the  different shades of  red he  can make Lorca  turnGabriel is the shyest guy aroundAnd Kat is the love guru  best friend  everyone wished they  had





	If you call me ,You will know me, If you call me I'll be there- If you call me, You will find me, If you call me I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> my boys are big fat hipsters I accept that and you should too  
> my gabriel lorca speaks spanish  
> Poem is taken from the great Federico Garcia Lorca, Pablo Neruda  
> seriously wanna woo your partner? read them this, it just wow...
> 
> poems: If you forget me- Pablo Neruda  
> To Find a Kiss of Yours- Federico Garcia Lorca
> 
> If you call me  
> You will know me  
> If you call me  
> I'll be there  
> If you call me  
> You will find me  
> If you call me  
> I'll be there  
> I'll be there  
> I'll be there  
> Gonna lift you up 'til our feet don't touch the ground  
> Let's go tell the others now so we can all float around  
> We'll melt into the night  
> I don't wanna be the one to wait around to die  
> I wanna look up, so I can see the blue sky  
> See the blue in your eyes ~ Cellar Door - Angus and Julia Stone

 

 

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“I  don’t believe you.”

“Ash Tyler would I lie  to  you?”

“Well there was  that time-”

“Let me  rephrase.. Would I  lie to you about  him?”

A beat.

“No”

“Then believe when I say that Gabe-”

“No effort you say?”

Kat  laughs  “ he talks a big game but he’s the biggest blushing virgin I know” she chides  rolling her eyes “ minus the virgin part.”

Ash chuckles.

It was a friday  night,  he was with with Katrina. This  was his  new  custom. Sometimes he had  to stop and  check himself- his  world had  changed in the last year-  it was  wider… it  was  different.

Cause of him.

Cause of her.

And it had been a sheer mistake they had met.

Ash wasn’t one  for muses,  or fate but when he looked in Gabriel Lorca’s eyes… well he  might just  start believing.

When he had become  friends with Katrina Cornwell  and when he had started dating Gabriel Lorca often became tangled  mess but they seemed to be a 2 for 1 package. He  admired her highly, she was  a beautiful  woman- strong, confident a  knockout in all regards,  she was like Lorca’s ward, always at his  side- the  spiritual couch that  so many people needed to  help navigate the mess of  relationships.

She was  the guru. The goddess  high above them.

She knew and saw all.

She knew love in them  before either of them  saw it in each other.

He remembers one  night  she had walked him home as they passed a cigarette  back and  forth savouring the lingering  bitter  taste  of their hand rolled work  when she ventured:

“  so when did you realise you loved  him?”

Ash had blinked at her.

“Who?”

“Gabe, when did you realize you loved Gabe?”

“I-” he paused lost for words.

_Was he in love? Was  this what it felt like?_

That soft  feeling, that bubbling joy, that longing and desire to touch, to hold, to be with.

When he didn't respond simply stared back blankly Kat  gave him a small knowing smile.

“It’s a  shock isn’t it? I remember  my first time.. Boy let me tell you.”

  
  


Xxxxx

In fact she was the one  that  had informed him also of Gabriel’s interest. It  was like a  scene out of a film noir  movie, she had met him like they were spies in  back alley to tell him that Gabriel was a fool and  that  he wasn’t imaging it- Gabe was  interested, he was just  very bad  at this- and don’t let this  chance go.

Ash  was  glad he  wasn’t.

 

They had met  of all places, in a bookstore. Ash was in the travel and exploration section, he was looking at  taking his bike out to Washington,  taking  pictures when he had met him. The man in question was tucked into a corner  a small fort of books stacked  beside  him  ranging from  rainforests  to  Himalayan  mountains ranges.  Curled up like a giant  cat,  the handsome  stranger looked cozy in his oversized  maroon sweater. His  nose was  currently  tucked into a book about road tripping the beatik way.

 

Ash tried to play it off as  nonchalant as he took in the man’s appearance, he was rugged, well sculpted man, almost  chiseled  out of fine  marble,  strong stubble covered  jawline that Ash wanted to  get to know  better almost instantly-  Ash could  tell that much despite how he hid in  his oversized  sweater- there was  more than  met the eye; glasses were perched precariously  on the edge of his  nose, a pen tucked behind his  ear.

_A writer, a thinker_

His eyes, Ash  noticed were a startling shade of blue, like  glaciers, like the  feathers of  tropical birds  like-

“Gabe you here?”

Ash  froze  his musing  cut short- a woman rounded  the corner .

“Have you?-”

Ash pointed to the corner.

She smiled.

“Thanks”

She  brushed past Ash giving him a wink as she did.

“ there  you  are I swear -what  books did you find?”

Ash  listened to the couple  squabble  and  sighed,  of course  the  good  ones  were always taken.

His life  story.

He  went back to his section. Collecting his books on roadtripping, and his magazines  when a voice cut in-

“ you a photographer?”

Ash blinked the young woman who was there  seeking the  handsome Gabriel   was looking at him- he knew  automatically  why Gabriel was  attracted to her, Tall, slender  but powerful body, and a  dark  curtain of black  raven  hair, she  radiated  strength and  confidence for miles. She  knew  what she wanted,  Right then she  wanted answers  from Ash.

He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m a  nature photographer.”

“Really?”

“Yup” Ash shrugged he was used to the  raised eyebrows and tone  but the  woman before him seemed  genuinely interested.

 

“What do you specialize in?”

Ash smiled “I’m not picky, anywhere the road takes me- but  if I can get an animal in a shot all the  better.”

“A  road warrior eh?”

“I’m more a love then  fighter” Ash managed.

 

She laughed  extending her  hand “ Katrina Cornwell and this my  friend  Gabriel Lorca.”

 _Friend not partner not  boyfriend_ his mind implied.

 

The handsome stranger who was  now Gabriel was  quiet behind her, peering curiously  at Ash though  trying to avoid  full eye contact, he  stuck out a hand  stiffly.

“Gabriel” he managed quietly Ash took his hand  shaking it  firmly.

“A pleasure, Ash Tyler.”

 

The man nodded his dazzling  eyes  only  flitting briefly to Ash, Ash couldn’t  help but notice how  Lorca’s ears had turned a light shade of pink, the  more they stood there.

 _Peach_ his mind interjected and for some reason it was the most endearing thing Ash had seen in a while.

“It’s  your lucky day Ash Tyler, Gabe here is a wannabe traveller, he’s been thinking of doing a solo trip maybe you can help him?”

Ash blinked.

_Was she?_

The man in question had his eyes  firmly planted on the  ground. He seemed intent on keeping it that way.

“Sure I can help with that, I’m no expert but..”

“Nonsense  here, give me  your  number  we'll be in touch.”

“ don’t stray too far okay?” She grabbed Lorca’s hand  and  before Ash could react she was  gone.

_Xxxx_

 

Gabe was drunk.

Lord was he  drunk.

Ugh  curse Katrina  Cornwell and her  diastourly  ideas  to relive their youth he was not a  young man anymore.

He hated these  reunion parties, he  went cause Kat lectured him about being a loner,  yet she had  left him alone here, determined to get him to make his own friends.

_Oh she was gonna get an earful._

He wavered on his  feet.

“Kat? Kat where  the  hell-”

“Gabriel Lorca?”

Gabriel  froze.

He  knew  that  voice.

Too well

_Shit._

He turned.

There  stood Ash Tyler,  the handsome  photographer  Kat had  practically assaulted at the bookstore;  dressed to  kill, casual smart, striped shirt, light  blazer. Glossy hair  swept  back  in that  tons  of effort- no effort look, he looked so handsome and put together  and a part of  Lorca wanted nothing more then to touch that beautiful sandalwood toned skin, to kiss that stubbled cheek.

_Ugh that was the booze talking._

Gabriel suddenly felt  clumsy and  sloppy.

“It’s me Ash Tyler. We  met at the  bookstore?” He cocked his head inquisitively.

Shit he hadn’t  said anything.

_The man probably thought he was  rude- Say  something… anything_

“I remember you” Gabriel  managed.

A small quirky smile passed the other  man’s lips

“Well thank heavens  I didn’t want to be forgettable in your eyes.”

He smiled and a part of Gabriel melted.

He was  doomed

What are  you-?”  Gabe  motioned to the  party trying  to get out a suave pick up line.

He  sooner  would wish a pit open up and  swallow him whole.

 

“ My  friend Sylvia runs in these  circles,. It’s not  really my  thing. I like things a little bit more spread out. If you know  what I mean..” He motioned to people  who  were shoulder to shoulder, cheek to cheek- _whoever  thought academia parties were classier was an idiot_ Gabriel  reasoned  not for the first time.

Gabe nodded.

“You must be a mind reader” Gabriel  ventured.

“What brings you here?”

“Kat” he managed

Ash was feeling particularly brave, maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the booze still squirming around in his guts - but before he knew it he managed “ so are you and her?”

He let it hang in the air.

Gabe blinked “ me and Kat? No, she’s my best friend  maybe we were once- but that hasn’t been a thing for years. We decided we made better  friends then lovers _.”_

Ash felt a wave of relief.

“Are you heading out soon? Or  are you determined to relive your youth?” Ash replied

“Christ no” Lorca  managed relieved  for an exit.

Ash smiled,  and Lorca felt that warm feeling  bubble up in him , as if he had another shot of whisky.

Before Lorca knew it Ash’s hand had found his and  was pulling him out the door but not before  purring lightly into his ear

“The night is  young the world is wide Gabriel Lorca.”

 

They  stumbled a lot that night,  coffee shop to  bar, to live music, to just about anything that looked mildly interesting. They talked, about what they did,  Ash told him about where  photography had  taken him  of the  sights, the  sounds, the food, the music  and how  he  felt in each place good or bad. Lorca- a literature professor  showed off that big  beautiful mind in a way he usually did not- he could recant poetry as sweetly as honey, with such heartbreak it would  make one’s chest  ache and  such longing  passion it would make anyone blush.

 

By the end of the night  the buzz wasn’t just  from alcohol…

 

Gabriel is  stumbling on his words, His cheeks are  flushed a light pink, _like roses_  Ash  muses as those  blue eyes are searching Ash’s honey  hazel ones with hope and  concern  looking for the same emotion that made his  heart thud a million miles a minute and feel  like a  fluttering bird  trapped under his  ribcage.

 

“Ash I-I wait  before you go” It’s  raining, they are walking to the subway, it’s late not a soul is around,Ash knew he needed to get something off his chest, Gabe didn’t even take the subway.

 

“Yes Gabriel?”

“I-I “ he  swallowed nervously “ I , Know  we haven't known  each other long but I wanted to say  how much spending time with you mean to me- I wanted to keeping see you if that’s okay I- I like you.” That light  pink hue, is now brighter and   slowly  creeping down his  neck.

 

Those big eyes  duck away, afraid of what they might see.

Ash smiles.

“Gabriel” Gabe looks up and is  surprised  when Ash  is right in front of him,  personal space gone, he  gently places  the smallest peck on his  cheek and nose.

“I - want to see you too. Let's  not lose our  rhythm hmm? see  you tomorrow?”

Lorca looks  terrified  but he nods  anyways.

“Y-yes please.”

“Perfect  tomorrow it is.”

Xxxxx

“Please  don’t  give  up on him”  Kat all but begs.

They had  fought. He was  leaving for New Zealand for 2 months.  It had been 2 months  since he  had  met Gabe and Kat.

Kat and Ash were  having their weekly  get togethers  occasionally Gabe  came but  for the most  part it was  there  time.

He had told the man he was seeing he was leaving for two months and he was unsure if it was a  good idea. He  wanted this to work. He knew it was  early days, but.. Would two months of  absence destroy what  they had?

He had told Gabriel  hoping that  he would stop him.. Give him a  reason to  stay.

Instead, Gabe had told him he needed to do what he had to for work and that he would be here  when he got back,There were no tears, no anger  as there had been in Ash’s  past  relationships  rather an  eerie calm.

Ash will  easily  admit he was surprised  by Gabriel’s lack of reaction and it threw him off, he lost his patience.

“ He  will never  make you  choose  between what you love,  it’s not in his nature.” Kat  manages softly.

“ I feel like a fool  for  snapping at him.”

Kat  shakes her  head “ no, it took me  by  surprise too… when he says he’ll be here  hes  trying to tell you something more  but he’ll probably never  say it out loud, at least  not  for a long time to come.” she  sighs  “ maybe if I  had learned that earlier things  would be  different.” she pauses “Ash you fool. He’s trying to tell you he loves you.”

_I’ll be here  when you get back_

_I love you_

_Please come back_

 

“I’m  a idiot” Ash manages

“You are.”

“And you are some sort of  love  deity in human form.” he adds

“I am  who knows?  I'm  charging  you for this  next time.” Kat replies

Ash laughs.

“I’ve  got to go.” and he says a quick goodbye determined to fix  things.

  


Ash  arrives  at Lorca’s  apartment and  pacing  from one foot to another   waiting for the door  to open.

When it does  those  brilliant  blue eyes  stare in surprise “ you forget something  Ash?”

 

Ash doesn’t wait,  he launches  himself at  Gabriel locking his lips firmly with his  and pushing him back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Lorca is stunned, as Ash’s kisses become more longing and lingering and exploratory, he nips playfully at Gabe’s ears, as he pushes him  back into  a wall, Lorca can feel his face heating up in longing as his partners kisses become more and more needy, and he  returns them with an anxiety he never knew as  Ash's hands roam his chest,  landing on his hips.

 

“Ash did something happen I-”

“Don’t-” Ash begins shakely, his face tucked into the crook of his neck,  please, I’m sorry.  I love you too.

Gabriel froze.

“Ash.”

“Please”  Ash places a  series of gentle kisses along his  collar bone, nipping playfully at his  neck and Gabriel  is sure  he’ll combust.

 

Ash pulls away, to see Gabriel Lorca looks  totally  wrecked, his hair is dishevelled his, pupils blown wide, his  lip slightly  swollen from the assault of kisses,  his  neck  starting to slightly  blossom in shades of purple and red from the love bites and his  face heading towards a  light  shade of

 _Raspberry_  Ash muses

I’ll be here When you get  back.”  Lorca manges quietly.

Ash now  knew  what he was saying.

_I love you too._

_xxxxx_

 

“Ash I cant  I-”

“Gabriel  please,  when are you going to let people see you?”

It was the night of Ash’s big photography  gallery- his  pictures  from New Zealand  had gone  over well, shot mostly in black and white he captured  the stunning  scenery with so much love  Ash just had a natural  talent for it.

They were  getting ready to go, Gabriel was   fumbling in his clothing looking more and more  flustered.

“ I don't-” Gabriel  managed “I don’t need  people to see me,  I only need …”

 _“-You”_ he doesn't  finish

Ash smiles  sweetly  at Lorca, taking his cheek gently in his hand “ mi amor-”- Ash  had  returned from Spain and still had not kicked the spanish from his system  not that  Lorca minded-

“Why can’t people see you the way I do?”

 

Lorca  averted his gaze “I’m not the one people want to talk to, you live the  dream Ash- to be out  there- in the  wide  world  experiencing it,   breathing it in,  my job is just to  dream about it  and to tell others what they could see,  what could be,  what might  happen through other  people's eyes.”

He paused  smiling sadly.

“You live  for you.I live _through you_.”

 

He smiled weakly  and he averts Ash's gaze again as his skin flushes  hues  of  crimson and blush.

Ash frowns .

“Is that what you  really think  of yourself?  That's what you mean to me?”

 

Lorca sighed  quietly

“  ,i -corazon, it’s because of you that I feel I can  go out into the world, unafraid, you open my eyes  more and more through the beautiful works you show me.”

 

“Really?”

Ash nods he  leans in and  whispers gently, “ tell me the  Lorca poem again darling, it’s  my  favourite.”

Lorca  squirms, the shade of red becoming  deeper  heading towards a _rhubarb_ colour

  _And Lord I love  that_ Ash muses,  at how  easy it  is,to make his partner weak in the knees

 

Lorca  sighs and  suddenly his voice  is no longer  shakey  as he recites from  memory

“Por encontrar un beso tuyo,¿qué daría yo?”

_To  find a kiss  of  yours what  would I  give?_

 

Xxxx

 

Ash is bone dead tired. He couldn't  move if  he tried. If  someone  broke into the  house now… well  rest in pieces him.

“Ash  you here?”

Gabriel was home.

Ash tried to  get to his feet he  really did, but  failed, flopping against the pillows.

“Ash  where are you?”

“Ash doesn't live here  anymore, he died.” Ash mutters  from  where he is  face first in the couch.

Lorca chuckles  “well that’s too bad, I was looking for my boyfriend I didn't know  I was attending a funeral.”

“You know what I want played at my funeral”

“Otis Redding. Full stop.”

“That’s my boy  you’ve  learned well.”

 

Lorca laughed as  he plopped down on the couch moving Ash’s legs out of the way.

 

“ Why don't  you come up here  so I can lavish you properly?” Lorca  mused.

 

Ash begrudgingly  switched positions so that his head now  rested in  Gabriel’s  lap.

Ash  stared  into those luminous blue eyes,  and slowly he  raised a hand to trace the soft contours  of  his smile.

“ beautiful”

“Flatterer” he  replied.

“It’s  true.”

“ You want me to cook dinner tonight  don’t you?”

“Yes please.”

Lorca laughed

“I’ll make your  favourite”

“You're a  god send. How do I know this is  real?”

“Just  a risk you’ll have to take I suppose”

Ash sighed.

“Read to me”

“ You’re  needy  tonight  aren’t you?”

“I’m always needy Gabriel  it’s part of my charm.”

“Mmmm” a hand runs down the length of Ash’s arm, touching his skin, savouring  it’s  warmth coming to rest to at his  wrist   where it  traces the words inked into his skin,

_Vini  Vidi Vici_

_I came, I saw, I conquered_

Lorca smiled, that he did.

He couldn’t help  but  take in the swirling ink of  vines that crawled up his partner’s arm  an array  of greens and  nature  tones, leaves and flowers.

“ read to me” he asked again

“A preference?”

“Latin american”

“Neruda it is”

“Mmm” Ash purred in contentment.

He closed his eyes as Gabriel’s flipped through a weathered book words  rolled over him in strong  confident tone  that  emerged when he read

“ Quiero que  sepeas  una cosa-”

_I want you to know one  thing-_

 

Lorca’s hand found his hair, and began to card gently  through it as he  read

“Todo me lleva a ti, como si todo  que  existe: aromas, luz  metales, fueran pequeños  barcos que  navegan  hacia las  islas tuyas  que me  aguardan.”

 

_everything carries me to you, as if everything that exists, aromas, light, metals,_

_were little boats that sail toward those isles of yours that wait for me_

 

Ash was drifting in and out,  he was at peace in his partners lap; he  felt himself beginning to fall asleep.

 _“_ si  de  pronto  me  olvidas… _”_

_If  suddenly you forget me…_

 

Gabriel’s hand found his  lacing their  fingers  firmly  together.

“-pero si  cada dia, cada hora, sientes a mi estas destinada, con  dulzura  implacable,  si cada dia sube una flor a tus labios a buscame.”

 

 _“But if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me.”_ Ash  recited in his mind.

 

As Gabriel finished  Ash tucked himself  further  up his chest, all  but purring in  contentment. He placed  a  tender  kiss  at the corner  of his lips.

“ you  have the  most  beautiful  voice darling”

He chuckled.

“ Do you think Neruda has his heart  broken  often?”

“I think it comes  with the reputation of being a  poet,  especially one as good as Neruda.”

“Do you think his love ever came back?”

“I have a feeling they never left. _”_

Ash hummed, his  ear pressed to Gabriel’s  chest, listening to the  comfortable  beat of his heart.

“ I’m glad my ship carried me to you.” Ash managed  quietly, he leaned up again nipping at his  Adam’s apple playfully  before  turning it into a gentle kiss, “thank you for giving me this voice.”

Lorca  swallowed  with  a big gulp,as as Ash settled into his chest, kissing  at the  hibiscus colored  flush  at his collar bones.

“ de nada mi amor.”

_Xxxx_

Valentine’s  day. A day for lovers.

Or so it was supposed to be,  most people  just used it as an excuse to be naughty. Gabriel was  too old for that ,  besides.

His eyes  fell to the  form  beside  him.

There was  Ash Tyler  curled up like a child, the look of  peace on his  face enough to melt anyone’s heart.

“ can’t sleep mi amor?”

Ash’s big  brown eyes are  watching him from the pillow.

 _“_ No just thinking”

“About?”

“How lucky  I am”  He muttered

Ash smiles “speak for yourself I’m luckier.”

Gabriel chuckles

“Come lay down darling let's wipe that mind for you.”Ash coos  pulling his hand and bringing him back down to the mattress

 

Valentines  Day

Ash used to dread it.

Now as he sat across from the love of his life he couldn't   be farther from the truth.

He watched as Gabriel drinks his coffee.

How he gets  dressed.

How he combs his hair.

And he can breath easier.

 

They spend the day together, enjoying their city linked  hand and hand.

Ash has his camera, and he takes every opportunity to take Gabriel’s picture,

I thought you didn't take pictures of people?” Gabriel manages as Ash snaps a picture of him waiting for the bus.

“I’m taking a picture of  something more “ Ash manages.

And Gabe smiles, his eyes  crinkling.  Ash snaps a picture and his heart  feels lighter than it ever has.

 

Later they meet Kat for Dinner, she is happy to tease them about their lovey doveyness but it's all born from happiness. She is at peace as  are they. They talk long into the night. The  alcohol and laughter  flowing freely. As they leave Kat kisses  each of them in turn as if  giving her  blessing.

“Treat him well”  she mutters looking at them both.As  they wave her off on the  train.

They both promise to.

Ash turns  to Gabriel his hand finding his.

“Now what?”

To his surprise Gabriel  sweeps him into an dizzinging kiss, leaning him back  until he’s  breathless.

Ash is left  flushed and  dumbfounded as Gabriel  pulls away.

“ thats usually my job”  Gabriel adds slyly to his flushed  appearance.

Ash laughs

“Now everything” Gabe  manages  “its funny I used  to think I never  went  anywhere,  but  you  gave me the world as  much as I gave it  you Ash. Im seeing the world.”

“We can  go anywhere  do anything.” Ash manages.

“Anything?” Lorca  says  his  eyebrows cocking  “ad astra?”

Ash blinks.

“To the stars?” Lorca adds.

Ash smiles.

“Anywhere with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> whose house?  
> runs' house!  
> you know where I live at this point I hope  
> life-on-the-geek-side at the ol' tumblr


End file.
